The Impossible
by d-E-a-D-12349876-a-C-c-O-u-N-t
Summary: After Saya awakens, what if something unexpected happens? Who is back from the dead? And WHO is after the twins? Read and find out! Please?
1. The Cello Man and the Old Dude

_30 years...yeah, it's been thirty years, hasn't it?_ a middle-aged man thought to himself as he swept the front of his bar. Said man looked up from his work to see his two nieces come up the road. "Hey, you munchkins!" he called out to them. "Uncle Kai!" they both yelled. "What took you two so long?" he asked after he set the broom off to the side.

The one with blue eyes answered. "Well, we were on our way home, but a man was playing a...hmm...what's it called?" The red one answered, "Cello, Mari, he was playing a cello." "Oh...anyway, he was playing a CELLO and we decided to stop by and watch! Kari, didn't he say something to you?" "Yeah, he asked if I had any favorites he could play. Man, that guy can play EVERYTHING! He looked so sad..." "and lonely..." "And depressed!" they both finished.

"Is this man still playing in the park?" Kai asked getting his coat. "Uh huh!" they both said. "Mari, Kari, watch the shop while I'm gone, I'm gonna see him play," he said running off. "Bye-Bye!!!" Kari and Mari yelled in unison.

* * *

_In the park_

After he finished, the man watched as the crowd disbanded. He sighed sadly but continued playing. "Hey, buddy, can I take a request?" someone asked. "Of course, please, what is your request?" the man said without looking up. "Hmm...I don't know. Haji, what do you think would be a good song?" "Pardon?" the man asked, looking up. "Haji, it's me, Kai," the man grinned. Kai dragged Haji back to his home._

* * *

At the Omoro_

"Come on, you've been gone for so long, why won't you say anything?" Kai asked handing Haji a glass of water.

"What is there to talk about?" Haji asked emotionlessly, just sitting on the couch staring into space.

"Well, Mr. I'm-Too-Good-To-Talk-To-Old-Guys, Saya should be waking up soon," Kai said matter-of-factly.

"..."

"Don't play dumb, I saw that Rose. Besides, you, of all people should know!"

Haji and Kai just sat there in the ominouss silence until it was broken by an...

"UNCLE KAI!!!!!!!" ringing through the house.

"Hey, Uncle Kai, who is this guy?" "Is he the Ce-, Cel-, ..." "CELLO, dear sister, it is a 'CELLO'" "WHATEVER" "Don't you 'whatever' me, I'm your big sister!" "Yeah, my big PAIN of a sister!!!" "DUNCE!" "BOOKWORM!"

"ENOUGH!!!" Kai yelled to stop their squabbaling. "Please, you two are 30! Get a grip!"

"Sorry, Uncle Kai..." they both said sadly, now calmed down.

"Anyways, sorry about that, Haji. I guess you've now met the twins. This is Kari (Red eyes) and Mari (Blue eyes)"

"Pleased to meet you" he said with a tiny bit of emotion.

"Oh, yeah, I remember what we were coming to tell you now!" Mari said all of a sudden.

"Yeah, we were visiting Auntie, when her cocoon thingy wiggled!" Kari said, "Mari put her ear up to it-"

"And I heard her say 'Haji', whatever that means..." Mari finished.

...Needless to say, Haji was out the door before Mari finished saying "Haji".


	2. Reunited, and it feels so good

Thank you for the...one review...but hey, at least its there!!! thank you!!! Now here is...CHAPPIE TWO!!! Oh yeah, from this point on, everything blood plus related in this story is not owned by me.

* * *

Kai tried to chase after Haji, but the love struck chevalier was too quick for his little old man legs to keep up.

And so, Kai sat there, waiting for Haji to return with a probably dazed Saya in his arms.

_At the Shrine

* * *

_Haji literally flew up those shrine steps, eager to see his beloved queen. When he reached the stop, he went ot sit by a tree and take out his cello to play. For there was Saya, stumbling out of the shrine, looking dazed and confused. That is, until she heard the tell-tale cello music floating through the air.

"Haji!!!" she called out, running/stumbling towards his little tree.

She stood there in front of him, with a look of absolute happiness. "Oh, Haji!!! You're alive!!!" she exclaimed as she fell on top of him, -accidentaly (wink, wink)- and hugged him.

"Saya, I am glad to see you are well" he replied in his usually calm demeanor. "Haji..." she said as she sat up "You don't sound happy to see me...-sniff- And to think that I had thought about you all this time!" she exclaimed, bursting out into tears.

(Haji would later discover that she had perfected the "Crocodile Tears" in her little cocoon just for this occasion, but for now, he actually thought they were real...poor, gullible Haji...)

"Saya, please don't cry!" he said with, -gasp- EMOTION!!!

With that, she hugged him again.

"Haji, I'm glad you're here! Let's go see Kai and the girls!" she said as Haji, her oh-so-gullible knight, carried her all the way back to the Omoro.

* * *

_At the Omoro_

"Well, well, well, if it ain't the two love birds!" Kai said as he went to greet them.

"...Kai?" Saya said as she walked up to him. He held his arms out for a hug.

Instead, she poked him in his gut.

"Is that really you, Kai? I was expecting someone strong and ripped, like dad. Are you expecting or something?" she asked, laughing at her own joke.

"For a 'chubby old man', I can still hold my own! And your joke was NOT. FUNNY!" he said angrily, then started laughing.

They both just let the tears of happiness flow down their cheeks as they exchanged hugs and "hello's". Even Haji smiled.

Their moment of peace was shattered, yet again, by...

"UNCLE KAI!!!"

Kari was the first to enter.

"Hey, Uncle Kai and Dude with the Cello, who's that?" she asked, staring up at Saya.

Mari runs in.

"Crap, that lady's naked! Uncle Kai, shield your eyes!" she yelled as she tackled Kai.

"GIRLS!!!! This is your Auntie Saya! And this is her boyfriend, Haji," Kai explained.

"Kari, Auntie's a stripper!" Mari whispered to Kari.

"Mari, dear, I think she already stripped!" she whispered.

They both started yelling. "HE'S IN LOVE WITH A STRIPPER!!!"

Saya just kinda sweatdropped.

Haji avoided eye-contact with Saya for the next hour.

Kai was a bit flustered.

And the girls were locked in their rooms for a week.


End file.
